


A Good Feeling

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, BAMF Lydia Branwell, Banter, Boys In Love, Crime Leader Lorenzo, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Andrew, Crushes, Disaster Gays, First Meetings, Flirting, Flustered Andrew, Humor, Lydia Branwell is a Little Shit, M/M, Organized Crime, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “Desperate to get rid of me, Mr…”“Andrew,” he answered immediately, flushing darkly at his own eagerness. “I mean, Underhill. Andrew Underhill. And I’m not desperate to get rid of you at all, on the contrary, but Lydia is going to be waiting for me and I wouldn’t want to make us even later than-”“I was teasing, Andrew,” the man chuckled, sending shivers crawling down Andrew’s spine. The way he had said his name should have been illegal.Or: Andrew may be a criminal, but that doesn't mean pretty boys don't fluster him.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Good Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Andrew loved his job. He wasn’t like most of his colleagues, hadn’t been born to a crime family, but he loved his job even more because of it. He had chosen this life, and he was proud of what he had accomplished as what many would call a ‘criminal’.

Yes, he killed and hurt people on a regular basis, but he also got justice for innocent people and helped solve mysteries and murders that the police didn’t have the time or patience to deal with. It wasn’t most people’s ideal life, but it was what Andrew loved doing, and he wouldn’t give up on it for the world.

When Alec Lightwood, of all people, had hired him, Andrew had been ecstatic. Organised crime organisations were hard to approach in a city like New York, so when Andrew had been spotted by one of Alec’s highly-ranked subordinates, he hadn’t been able to believe his luck. He had gone from being a lowly criminal who could barely pay rent, to being a part of an organisation that sought justice and got rid of nuisances like it was the easiest thing in the world.

He had access to high-tech instruments, competent teams, and everything he could have dreamed of having. More importantly, he had a family. His parents had hardly been the best people in his life, and he didn’t have any siblings, so finding the Lightwoods had been a true blessing in disguise. They had given him a place to stay but, more importantly, they had given him people to care about.

He was nowhere near as close to his colleagues as Alec, Lydia, Aline, and Isabelle were, but he knew he was getting there. His co-workers liked him, respected him, and it meant more to him than he cared to admit. Which was why he couldn’t believe the utter _betrayal_ that Lydia was currently bestowing upon him.

“You can’t just abandon me here!” He hissed, shivering violently as a gust of wind seeped underneath his light tee-shirt. “We’re supposed to be on this mission together, Lydia! You need this information on the Morgensterns even more than I do! How do you think Alec will react if he finds out that you made me do all the work whilst you stayed in the car and- I don’t know, had phone sex with your girlfriends!”

“I think he’ll be very proud of my ingenuity,” Lydia grinned, her eyes flashing victoriously when Andrew threw his hands in the air. “Besides, no matter how much Alec trusts you, and no matter your ranking, I’m still your superior, both in seniority and in skill. And you’re hardly doing all the work. I’ll be looking out for stragglers or back-up from my position around the corner. And I’ll be doing a lot more in the future, whereas this is your second and final shift on this case, according to Alec. You’ll have other things to deal with soon, and I feel like this is your one chance to connect with the community. It’s for your own good.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes at the blonde and barely refrained from sticking his tongue out at her. _Your own good_ , his ass. Lydia just didn’t want to deal with other criminals who were probably either afraid of her or pains to deal with. And he would bet that she really _did_ have a phone date planned with her girlfriends. If there was one thing Lydia loved more than work, it was those two women. Not that Andrew could blame her, of course; he just wished their sources had contacted them whilst he was still patrolling with Aline.

 _She_ wouldn’t have left him alone; she thrived on confrontation and teasing, and that was exactly what Andrew would have to do now. It wasn’t that he was bad at it, because he had gotten to where he was now thanks to some skill, but it wasn’t his preferred pastime. He wasn’t the greatest at social interactions, and Alec tended to keep him away from their sources.

Something about not wanting them to lie to him without him realising he was being tricked. He couldn’t even be offended by his boss’s decision, because Andrew really _was_ charmed far too easily. A few bats of eyelashes and he forgot what he had even been talking about. It was the one thing he still had to work on; he just wished Lydia hadn’t sprung it onto him on a night when they _really_ needed the information their sources claimed to have.

“Good luck out there, newbie! Don’t screw things up for us!”

And then she was driving away from him with a wink and one last chuckle. He knew she wouldn’t be far, but it still set him on edge. He turned around and stared at the building in front of him nervously. A building filled to the brim with criminals from another organisation. One that was closely linked to the Lightwoods, sure, but still one that Andrew had no place in.

He gulped once more before collecting himself and smoothing over his features. He was terrified, but there was no need for anyone other than him to know that.

Two seconds later, he was strolling up the steps and knocking on the building’s front door, pride and smugness and all things criminal emanating from him. He had crafted his masks so carefully that, most of the time, even he didn’t recognise himself in the mirror when he shifted into his criminal attitude. It was the attitude of an Andrew who wasn’t scared of anything, one that could hurt with both his blades and his guns, if not with his words. It was the attitude of a man who Andrew had always dreamed of being, one whom he feared he would one day become.

The door opened, and that Andrew disappeared.

His mask cracked, a dangerous thing to happen in the middle of a mission, as Andrew gaped at the man in front of him. Silky, dark hair tied back in a braid, piercing eyes, and a figure clearly sculpted by the gods. Because of course, the only thing that made Andrew more nervous than talking to people was talking to pretty boys. Especially ones that looked at him like they liked what they were seeing, a hungry light in their eyes.

Andrew tried – and failed – to clear his mind of any unprofessional thoughts, clasping his hands behind his back in an effort to make himself appear taller and more confident than he currently felt. If the amusement in the dark-eyed man’s eyes was anything to go by, his act wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Well, well, it’s not every day we get such handsome men knocking at our front door,” the man chuckled, letting his gaze trail up and down Andrew’s body a few times before he continued speaking. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Andrew sputtered for a few seconds, trying to remember what he had been sent here to do in the first place. Unconsciously, his hand flew up to the necklace around his neck, and the beautiful stranger’s eyes widened before narrowing in Andrew’s direction, waving at him to enter the building.

“What on earth is a _Lightwood_ doing here so late?” the man asked, his tone sharper than it had been barely a minute earlier. “I thought allies had the decency to at least call each other before they dropped by, but perhaps not. So tell me, what can the Rey Organisation do for you today?”

“Oh, well, we were told a source could help us out with our most recent mission,” Andrew said, falling back into his work stance easily and clearing his throat one last time to rid himself of any inappropriate thoughts. Thankfully, he succeeded. “Mr. Lightwood has us working on the Morgenstern murders, and one of Mr. Rey’s subordinates has apparently got something that might help us out. I’m not sure which one of your colleagues I’m here to meet, but…”

“Oh trust me,” the man smirked. “I know who can help you out, and he’s standing right in front of you. But before I give you this precious piece of information, would you care to tell me what you think about the alliance between your organisation and this one? Call it professional curiosity. Your necklace indicates that you’re quite highly-ranked, which means your boss either doesn’t trust lowly criminals with us, or they don’t trust us with them.”

“Neither, actually,” Andrew corrected seriously. “Mr. Lightwood would have sent someone else along, but my partner and I were already on the case, so it only made sense for the two of us to drop by and deal with it personally. As for what I think of the alliance, well…”

Andrew blushed momentarily, looking away from the man to gather his thoughts and put them into words. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally anger someone who potentially had a lot of sway in the Rey organisation. If he was handling information about the Morgensterns, he had to be at least somewhat important, and Andrew didn’t want to come on too strong or passionate about the Lightwood/Rey alliance.

On the other hand…

“I find it wonderful,” he said, smiling brightly. “Don’t get me wrong, there’s no organisation I’d rather be working for than the Lightwoods, but I’ve always admired Mr. Rey for what he’s achieved in the past couple of years. As someone who’s relatively new to the crime world, I can relate to how hard it is to fit in, and your boss did a lot better than me overall. This organisation is extremely successful and, although I don’t want to sound like a suck-up, the best after the Lightwoods in my opinion.”

“Really?” the man asked, clearly surprised by Andrew’s little speech. “Not the Morgensterns? I was under the impression that _they_ were the Lightwoods’ main competitors.”

“Oh, they are,” Andrew nodded. “But only because our organisations are allied. It wouldn’t make any sense for Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Rey to compete against each other when they can benefit from each other’s sources, skills, and men. They’re both incredibly smart men and, although my boss has the advantage of experience and seniority, Mr. Rey has hit own… charm, from what I hear. I think they’re both remarkable at what they do, and it’s an honour to be working alongside both of them, even if only by alliance.”

He bit his lip before he could keep going, knowing that he had probably already made a fool of himself by sounding like some sort of crime fan. The thing was, all of this was truly exciting to him, even after six months of working for Alec. He just loved finding out more about the other organisations in their world, loved working with all kinds of different people, both locally and internationally, even loved this interpersonal moments, no matter how nervous they made him.

His fears seemed to have been unfounded, however, since his words only made the man in front of him smile amusedly, a spark of mischief entering his eyes. Andrew frowned, suddenly wondering if he was missing something, but came up empty. Whatever it was, it wasn’t something he had been told.

“So,” he drawled. “Can I get that information, now, or did you want to know something else?”

“Desperate to get rid of me, Mr…”

“Andrew,” he answered immediately, flushing darkly at his own eagerness. “I mean, Underhill. Andrew Underhill. And I’m not desperate to get rid of you at all, on the contrary, but Lydia is going to be waiting for me and I wouldn’t want to make us even later than-”

“I was teasing, _Andrew_ ,” the man chuckled, sending shivers crawling down Andrew’s spine. The way he had said his name should have been illegal. “If you follow me, I’ll take us somewhere a little more private and tell you everything there is to know about the Morgensterns. I’m afraid we don’t have much, but anything will help, I’m sure. And please, tell your boss that the Rey Organisation would be more than happy to help with this new problem. I despise Valentine as much as the next one does, and I would love to find out whatever is going on behind the scenes and what’s causing all these murders.”

“That’s… Very kind,” Andrew said, his lips parted in shock. “I’ll be sure to tell Al- Mr. Lightwood about your offer. Is this a direct proposition from Mr. Rey, or should I tell him it comes from…”

“Oh, Andrew,” the man burst out laughing, placing his hand on the small of Andrew’s back as he walked them towards a private room. “Yes, Mr. Rey knows about this. I promise you won’t be angering anyone by telling Mr. Lightwood about this offer. Besides, it’d be a win-win situation, don’t you think? Our organisations get to work together again, and we get to see some more of each other. Truly, an ideal plan.”

Andrew choked on air, his situation not getting any better when the handsome man started patting his back gently. He was glad he was already blushing furiously, because the last thing he wanted was to show this man how a single touch affected him. He had been ridiculous enough as it was.

“But just in case… Perhaps I should give you my personal number?” The man added as though Andrew hadn’t just almost face-planted onto the ground because of a slightly suggestive comment. “Before we get into all the professional stuff, of course. I promise to be nothing but 100% criminal as soon as we sit down and get down to business.”

“Right,” Andrew said slowly. “Yeah- Yes, I would love to get your number.”

The man grinned dazzlingly, making Andrew lose his breath again, and then he was pulling out a business card and scribbling something onto the back before handing it over to Andrew with a pointed wink. He took it hurriedly, not even glancing down at the numbers before he was shoving it into his jean pocket and taking a seat at the meeting table.

He needed this to be over soon, because he wasn’t sure he could handle this man’s magnificence for much longer, and he _really_ needed to be thinking straight – or as straight as he could – whilst this man gave him the information Alec so desperately needed.

The stranger looked at him bemusedly, having clearly expected something more, but he shrugged and settled next to Andrew, immediately launching into the Morgenstern case without faltering once.

By the time they were done with their conversation, Andrew had regained his bearings enough to thank the man without making a complete fool of himself. He shook his hand without trembling, smiled at him as genuinely as possible, and smoothly – or so he thought – promised that he would call the man in the near future. There was no way he was passing up on an opportunity like _that_ , no matter how clearly out of his league this stranger was.

It was only when he left the building that he realised he hadn’t even asked for a name, and he dug through his pockets hurriedly, hoping the business card came with something other than just a phone number.

He pulled it out triumphantly and squinted his eyes in the darkness, gasping out loud and flushing a furious shade of red once he made out the words scrawled over the small card. Because of course, the world hated him that much. Of course, he couldn’t have just been talking to a highly-ranked employee. Of course, he hadn’t just acted like an idiot in front of a random criminal like him.

Lorenzo _fucking_ Rey. Andrew didn’t know whether he was supposed to cry or laugh at the revelation. One thing was clear, though; he would have to thank Lydia for pushing him into that building.

He had a good feeling about the stunning man, leader of a criminal organisation or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I've been dying to write more Reyhill, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so whilst also writing in the Crime Universe. i've been working on the multichaptered one for the past couple of days, and this actually takes place during that specific timeline, and I just love the way their dynamic turned out. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
